MK Secondary School
by supermask
Summary: Bowser sends Iggy Koopa and Roy Koopa to Secondary School (Fanfic Users are welcome to join the story)
1. Pool Dance

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Bowser, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Bloopy is owned by Supermask**

**Heather is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Heather is sitting by the Swimming Pool, Bloopy comes into the Room)

Bloopy: Hey Heather

Heather: Hey Bloopy

Bloopy: Is there something wrong?

Heather: Yeah, it's my first time touching water, and i don't like it

Bloopy: The water's not that bad Heather

(Bloopy dives into the Pool)

Bloopy: Hop in and you'll enjoy it

Heather: I'm not sure

Bloopy: The water is not gonna hurt you Heather i promise

(Bloopy pulls Heather into the Pool)

Heather: Wow, the water is not actually that bad

Bloopy: How pleasant

(Bloopy and Heather swim around the Pool)

Bloopy: (Sings) bobbing along  
Bobbing along on the bottom of the beautiful briny sea  
What a chance to get a better peep  
At the plants and creatures of the deep  
We glide  
Far below the rolling tide  
Serene  
Through the bubbly blue and green

It's lovely, bobbing along  
Bobbing along on the bottom of the beautiful briny sea  
What if the octopus  
The flounder and the cod  
Think we're rather odd  
It's fun to promenade

Both: (Sings) Bobbing along, singing a song  
On the bottom of the beautiful briny sea

(Bloopy and Heather swim and dance in the Swimming Pool, Iggy Roy and Bowser come into the Room and notices Bloopy and Heather dancing)

Iggy Koopa: Oh ain't that sweet

Roy Koopa: Pfft, if i had a girlfriend then we wouldn't be doing this

Bowser: Don't worry Roy, you'll get one soon

(Iggy Roy and Bowser sit downs on chairs)

Heather: (Sings) It's lovely, bobbing along  
Bobbing along on the bottom of the beautiful briny sea

Both: (Sings) What a chance to get a better peep  
At the plants and creatures of the deep

Heather: (Sings) It's grand  
When you're dancing on the sand

Bloopy: (Sings) Each glance  
Bubbles over with romance

Both: (Sings) It's lovely, bobbing along  
Bobbing along through the water where we get along swimmingly  
Far from the frenzy  
Of the frantic world above

Heather: (Sings) Two beneath the blue

Bloopy: (Sings) Could even fall in love

Both: (Sings) Bobbing along, singing a song  
On the bottom of the beautiful briny sea

Bobbing along, singing a song  
On the bottom of the beautiful briny  
Shimmering shiny, beautiful briny sea

(Bloopy lifts up Heather, Iggy Roy and Bowser clap)

Bowser: Well done

(Bloopy and Heather climb out of the Pool)

Bowser: Well done

Bloopy: You new here?

Bowser: No i'm not, but my son Iggy is, and let me guess, you met Roy before huh?

Bloopy: Indeed i have, Roy just bullies people a lot

Roy Koopa: I DO NOT!

Bowser: Then why have i been getting a lot of Reports from you Roy?

Roy Koopa: Ugh...

Bloopy: Can you tell me about Iggy?

Bowser: Well, he's like one of those Mad Scientists you see in Films

Bloopy: Oh i see, my name is Bloopy, and this is Heather

Heather: Hello

Bowser: What are you hobbies?

Bloopy: Swimming

Heather: Cooking

Roy Koopa: Boxing

Iggy Koopa: Science

Bowser: Well, i'm off now Boys, i hope you a good Day

Roy and Iggy: Bye Dad

(Bowser leaves the Room)

Iggy Koopa: Why are you called Bloopy?

Bloopy: Well, for one, if you put Snoopy and Blooper together, it makes Bloopy

Iggy Koopa: Can you do the Snoopy dance?

Bloopy: No

Iggy Koopa: Pretty pretty please

Bloopy: No

Heather: Oh come on Bloopy, don't be so miserable, just do the Snoopy dance

Bloopy: Fine...

(Bloopy does the Snoopy dance, Roy punches Bloopy in the stomach, Bloopy falls to the floor, Roy chuckles)

Heather: ROY!

Roy: WHAT!

Heather: YOU JUST HURT

Bloopy: MY BLOOPIES!

Heather: His bloopies, just what he said

(Iggy and Heather help Bloopy and they help him walk out the Room)

Roy Koopa: YOU'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE ME HERE LITTLE BRO, ugh, what are the consequences of my Brother helping Idiots

(Roy leaves the Room, Iggy Heather and Bloopy sit down on the Bench)

Heather: So you're new here Iggy?

Iggy Koopa: Yep, just ignore my Brother, he likes to pick his Family Members to

Heather: Even his Dad?

Iggy Koopa: He tried once, but Dad owned him with one punch, Roy fell to the floor crying, that was the only time in his life where he cried

(Bloopy and Heather laugh)

Bloopy: He was crying, what a big baby

Iggy Koopa: I know, he also cried before as a Baby, when Dad refused to buy him sunglasses

Bloopy: Is that when he first got his sunglasses?

Iggy Koopa: Yeah i did

Bloopy: Where did you get your glasses?

Iggy Koopa: The same Shop

Bloopy: Oh...

Iggy Koopa: It's known as the best Glasses Shop in Town, so that's where we got our glasses

Bloopy: Good story, a lot of Pupils like to entertain here

Heather: Bloopy

Bloopy: Yeah

Heather: I just realised something?

Bloopy: What?

Heather: Lemmy's left

Bloopy: Lemmy, no, he can't be, Lemmy was my Best Friend, he was Roy's older Brother

Iggy Koopa: And mine

Bloopy: And Iggy's, he always loved that Circus Ball of his, now i'll never see him again

Iggy Koopa: Nonsense, he'll be round at my place, since he lives there

Bloopy: Oh yeah he does

Iggy Koopa: You could pay a visit round one day

(Bell rings)

Iggy Koopa: By the way, you're Singing and Dancing in the Pool was the most beautiful thing i ever seen

Heather: Aw, that's so sweet Iggy

Bloopy: Iggy, let's head to class, i'm sure we could introduce you to some of the Pupils here, besides, some of them are kind, some of them are mean, but, we'll see how it goes

(Iggy Bloopy and Heather enter the School Building)


	2. Two Dates, One Single

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Jeanette Violet: Ohhhhhh can my oc be in this Name:Rosey Sky Violet Siblings:Princess Rosalina Yes she is a princess(of the sky and weather Looks:premium blonde hair,ice blue eyes, Big round sky blue glasses Likes:video games,reading,inventing,science Iggy,and music Personality:nice,kind,realllllly smart,she can Get along with everyone,mad scientist (Sometimes),gets A's in every subject,perky Crush:Iggy(and he likes her too) Clothes:white long sleeve shirt,green tie, Light blue skirt Friends:everyone!**

**Supermask: Welcome to the story Rosey, ****now let's move onto Chapter 2 of MK Secondary School**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Bloopy is owned by Supermask**

**Heather is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Rosey Sky Violet is owned by Jeanette Violet**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Iggy enters the science Room along with Bloopy and Heather)

Bloopy: This is the Science Room Iggy, the room you requested, i hope you do well

Iggy Koopa: Thanks Bloopy, is there anyone you know who's good at Science?

Bloopy: I know just the person, ROSEY!

(Rosey walks over to Iggy Bloopy and Heather)

Bloopy: Iggy, i like you to meet Rosey Sky Violet, she's one of the Best science pupils in the School

Rosey Sky Violet: The pleasure to meet you Iggy

(Iggy and Rosey shake hands)

Bloopy: Right, i'll leave you two doing some Science stuff, I'm going to my next lesson

Rosey Sky Violet: See you Later Bloopy

(Bloopy and Heather walk off)

Rosey Sky Violet: So Iggy, you're a new Boy

Iggy Koopa: Yep

Rosey Sky Violet: Are you related to Roy Koopa by the way?

Iggy Koopa: Well, he's my Brother, so yeah, i am

Rosey Sky Violet: I see, why does he pick on people?

Iggy Koopa: Because of his Pink Shell, he doesn't want people to call him gay, and you know the meme, Real Men Wear Pink

Rosey Sky Violet: Yeah

Iggy Koopa: He thinks he's a real man

Rosey Sky Violet: I know he feels Iggy, and i think you're the right Guy to do experiments with me

Iggy Koopa: Thank you, i appreciate it

(Rosey kisses Iggy on the lips)

Rosey Sky Violet: That's for joining the Science Club

(Iggy blushes)

Rosey Sky Violet: Now how about we work on some science projects huh?

Iggy Koopa: Ok

(Rosey and Iggy starts working on Science Projects)

* * *

(Bloopy and Heather walk through the Corridors)

Heather: I think that Iggy and Rosey might have a relationship with eachother?

Bloopy: What makes you say that?

Heather: Well, it's because they both like Science, Reading, Inventing, they're gonna be brilliant together

Bloopy: Heather, how can you possibly be so sure when they fall in love

Heather: They will Bloopy, i'm 100% sure they will fall in love

Bloopy: And what happens when you're wrong?

Heather: Well, i'm most likely screwed then

Bloopy: Damn straight

Heather: Bloopy please

Bloopy: Allright, let's pay them a visit

Heather: Ok

(Bloopy and Heather walks towards the Science Room)

* * *

(Roy enters the Science Room)

Roy Koopa: IGGY!

Iggy Koopa: ALLRIGHT I CONFUSED I ATE THE COOKIES!

Roy Koopa: I'm not mad at you for that

Iggy Koopa: You're not?

Roy Koopa: No, it's just that, you and Rosey look like you're falling in love, i saw you two kiss eachother on the lips, don't lie to me Iggy

Iggy Koopa: I'm not gonna lie to you Roy, why would i lie to you?

Roy Koopa: Because if you did, i would break every bone in your body with one hand

Iggy Koopa: Allright, i think that me and Rosey are in love

Rosey Sky Violet: Aw...

(Bloopy and Heather enter the Room)

Bloopy: Iggy we need to talk

Iggy Koopa: About what?

Bloopy: Heather thinks that you and Rosey are in love

Roy Koopa: They are, i saw them kiss eachother on the lips

Iggy Koopa: GODDAMN IT ROY, YOU ALWAYS RUIN MY LIFE!

(Iggy storms out of the Room)

Rosey Sky Violet: Iggy wait

(Rosey runs after Iggy)

Bloopy: That was a very stupid thing to do wasn't it Roy?

Roy Koopa: I couldn't help it, i'm annoyed that you and Iggy have a girlfriend, i don't

Bloopy: Don't worry Roy, you'll get one soon, and if you get one and kiss eachother on the lips, and take a picture of it and upload it to Facebook

Roy Koopa: YOU WOULDN'T DARE!

Bloopy: Unless you say sorry to Iggy

Roy Koopa: I NEVER APOLOGISE TO ANYONE!

Bloopy: Well then i'm gonna have to upload it then

Roy Koopa: Allright, i'll say sorry

(Roy walks out of the Classroom)

Heather: Do you think he's gonna do it?

Bloopy: I don't think he will, Roy just said he never apologises, he must have a bad life before

Heather: Bloopy, it's the way people go, but since we're alone, do you wanna unleash the chemicals?

Bloopy: Wait, what do you mean by unleashing the chemicals

Heather: You'll see

(Bloopy and Heather kiss eachother on the lips)

* * *

(Roy and Iggy talk to eachother)

Roy Koopa: Look, Iggy, i'm sorry ok, it's just that, i have a bad life, i don't have a girlfriend, you do

Iggy Koopa: I forgive you Roy

Roy Koopa: Just leave me alone, i rather be alone, i have no girlfriend, it's all over for me

(Roy walks off)

Rosey Sky Violet: The poor thing, we need to get him a Girlfriend

Iggy Koopa: And how is that gonna work?

Rosey Sky Violet: By finding someone who's perfect like Roy, let's go

(Rosey and Iggy walk down the corridor)


	3. Helium

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Jeanette Violet: Yah awesome chapter thanks for puting Rosey**

**Supermask: Thank you very much, ****now let's move onto Chapter 2 of MK Secondary School**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Bloopy is owned by Supermask**

**Heather is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Rosey Sky Violet is owned by Jeanette Violet**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Roy is in the Closet putting a Helium Sweet into a Drink)

Roy Koopa: Just wait until Iggy drinks this, he'll sound like a total Chipmunk

(Roy does a Muttley Laugh and leaves the Closet)

* * *

(Iggy and Rosey are sitting down on a Table in a Dining Room at Bowser's Castle, Roy enters the Room with the Drinks)

Roy Koopa: You're drinks are here

(Roy puts the Drinks onto the Table)

Roy Koopa: I hope you have a wonderful evening

Iggy Koopa: Don't worry Roy, we'll shall

(Roy turns on a Radio nearby and leaves the Room, Iggy and Rosey drink their drinks)

Rosey Sky Violet: Well Iggy, i think this is gonna be a perfect Night

Iggy Koopa: (Chipmunk voice) It will be won't it?

(Iggy coughs)

Iggy Koopa: (Chipmunk voice) I think there is something wrong with my voice, why do i sound like a Chipmunk?

Rosey Sky Violet: Did you swallow one of those Helium Sweets?

Iggy Koopa: (Chipmunk voice) Roy must have put it into my Drink, GODDAMN IT ROY!

(Roy runs down the Hallway cheering and Laughing)

* * *

(Bloopy and Heather are having Spaghetti at an Italian Restaurant, A Singer with a Violin sings Bella Notte)

Singer: (Sings) Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night

(Bloopy eats his Spaghetti)

Singer: (Sings) And we call it bella notte

(Heather eats her Spaghetti)

Singer: (Sings) Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes

(Bloopy and Heather eat the same Spaghetti string and kiss each other on the Lips which makes each other blush)

Singer: (Sings) On this lovely bella notte.

(Bloopy offers Heather the Meatball)

Singer: (Sings) Side by side with your loved one,

(Bloopy and Heather look at each other in the eyes)

Singer: (Sings) You'll find enchantment here.

(Heather eats the Meatball)

Singer: (Sings) The night will weave its magic spell,

(Bloopy smiles)

Singer: (Sings) When the one you love is near!

(Heather smiles)

Singer: (Sings) Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!

(Bloopy and Heather look at each other in the eyes)

Singer: (Sings) On this lovely bella notte!

(Bloopy and Heather leave the Restaurant)

Heather: That was beautiful Bloopy

(Heather hugs Bloopy)

Heather: THANK YOU!

(Bloopy smiles)

Bloopy: Come on, let's go Home

Heather: Ok

(Bloopy and Heather walk Home)

* * *

(Rosey and Iggy are at the Front Door of Bowser's Castle)

Rosey Sky Violet: Iggy

Iggy Koopa: Yes Rosey

Rosey Sky Violet: Can we try to have a Date anywhere but here please

Iggy Koopa: Of course

(Rosey kisses Iggy on the lips)

Rosey Sky Violet: Bye Iggy

(Rosey gets into her Parent's car and it drives off, Iggy enters the Castle and closes the Door)

Roy Koopa: I'm still jealous that i don't have a Girlfriend yet

Iggy Koopa: Relax Roy, you'll get one soon, now if you excuse me, i'm going to Bed

(Iggy walks up to his Bedroom)

Roy Koopa: Oh what the hell

(Roy walks up to his Bedroom)

* * *

(Iggy and Roy enter the School)

Roy Koopa: Another day, how typical, Lemmy and Ludwig had a reunion with old allies

Iggy Koopa: And who are they

Roy Koopa: Supermask the blue yoshi with cool Sunglasses and Turbo Rush the stupid Koopa who always beats me at exercising things

Iggy Koopa: I wonder how they're doing

Roy Koopa: To be honest Iggy, i don't wanna know

Iggy Koopa: Well i do

Roy Koopa: Then go talk to them by yourself then

Iggy Koopa: I don't know about Ludwig, i can only communicate him through Skype, and Dad's the only one who gets to Skype him mostly

Roy Koopa: I hate you Dad

(Bloopy Heather and Rosey notices Roy and Iggy)

Bloopy: Well look who just arrived from the Koopa Snoopa, how are you doing today?

Roy Koopa: Don't ask

Bloopy: Why not, did your Dad steal your underpants and shouted in public going (man voice) HEY THESE ARE MY SONS PANTS!

(Everybody laughs expect Roy)

Roy Koopa: That's not funny

(Roy storms off)

Bloopy: You know what's also funny?

Iggy Koopa: What?

Bloopy: HE STILL HASN'T GOT A GIRLFRIEND!

(Everybody laughs)

Iggy Koopa: I hated Roy for what he did during my and Rosey's date last night

Bloopy: What did he do?

Iggy Koopa: He put an Helium Sweet into my Drink, and i sounded like a Chipmunk

Bloopy: ALVIN!

(Everybody laughs)

Iggy Koopa: If i was like him, it wouldn't be wearing Red

Bloopy: True, but who gives a damn

(Everybody laughs)

Heather: You guys should pay a visit to that Italian Restaurant round the Corner, it is so good

Iggy Koopa: What's it called?

Heather: What it is called again Bloopy?

(Bloopy sighs)

Bloopy: It was called the Disneyasta which means Disney and Pasta put together, it's basically an Italian Restaurant that plays Disney music

Rosey Sky Violet: Oh, i see, what do you say Iggy, me and you go for a meal their sometime

Iggy Koopa: Ok, but can Bloopy and Heather dine with us too

Rosey Sky Violet: Sure, anything you say

Bloopy: Thank's for the invite

(Bell Rings)

Bloopy: But that's be taught a lesson first, and then we'll head down to the Disneyasta and have some food

Heather: This night is gonna be better then last nights, cause we got more company

(Bloopy Iggy Rosey and Heather walk down the Hallway)


	4. Date Night

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Jeanette Violet: Awwwwww Iggy and Rosey are in love**

**Supermask: They're a perfect Couple, let's hope Roy gets a Girlfriend soon, ****now let's move onto Chapter 4 of MK Secondary School**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Bloopy is owned by Supermask**

**Heather is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Rosey Sky Violet is owned by Jeanette Violet**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Roy is sitting on a Canoe)

Roy Koopa: At last, peace and quiet on the Canoe

(The Boat tilts and Roy falls off it into the Water, Iggy and Rosey are holding a rope)

Iggy Koopa: PAYBACK BIG BRO!

(Iggy and Rosey high five, Roy swims to the Shore)

Roy Koopa: What just happened?

(Roy notices Iggy and Rosey laughing and Iggy pulls a rope)

Roy Koopa: I'LL END YOU!

Rosey Sky Violet: Damn, i think we made him angry

Iggy Koopa: That was the plan anyway

Roy Koopa: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Iggy Koopa: Now we run anyway

(Iggy and Rosey run away)

Roy Koopa: DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!

* * *

(Bloopy and Heather are watching the night sky from Bloopy's Balcony)

Heather: Bloopy

Bloopy: Yes Heather

Heather: Thank's for making me stay here for the night

Bloopy: I thought it would be a good idea, you're my Girlfriend, i love you more then anybody else

Heather: Aw, that was the most beautiful thing anybody said to me, i love you too Bloopy, for that, i'm gonna give you a reward

(Bloopy and Heather kiss each other on the lips)

Bloopy's Mom: BLOOPY, YOU'RE DINNERS READY!

Bloopy: ALLRIGHT MOTHER!

Bloopy's Mom: BRING YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND TOO!

Bloopy: ALLRIGHT!

Heather: Don't get snappy with your Mother Bloopy

Bloopy: Don't get snappy, she gets annoying all the time

Heather: Come on, let's have Dinner and try to forget about it

Bloopy: Ok

(Bloopy and Heather enter the House)

* * *

(Iggy and Rosey are hiding in a Treehouse)

Rosey Sky Violet: Are you sure he's gonna find us here?

Iggy Koopa: Roy can't run, he jogs due to his weight

Rosey Sky Violet: Now that we're all alone, do you wanna do something fun?

Iggy Koopa: What do you mean by that?

(Rosey smirks and pounces Iggy)

Iggy Koopa: What are you doing?

Rosey Sky Violet: Something new

(Rosey kisses Iggy on the lips)

Rosey Sky Violet: Now get onto that Bed, and take your Shell off

Iggy Koopa: Ok

(Iggy takes off his Shell and climbs into the bed and notices a naked Rosey covering herself with the Blanket which makes Iggy blush)

Rosey Sky Violet: Now let's get ready

(Iggy and Rosey kiss each other on the lips)

* * *

(Heather leaves Bloopy's House)

Heather: I gotta go now Bloopy, see ya tomorrow

Bloopy: Yeah, see you tomorrow

(Bloopy and Heather kiss each other on the lips, Heather gets in the Car and it drives off, Bloopy enters the House and closes the Door)

* * *

(Roy is spying on Iggy and Rosey in the bed naked and takes pictures of them, Roy falls off the Treehouse)

Iggy Koopa: WHO'S THERE?

(Roy hides in a Bush, Iggy climbs out of the Treehouse and walks around the Garden, Roy takes photos of Iggy's naked body)

Iggy Koopa: Oh what the hell

(Iggy climbs up the Ladder, Roy takes pictures of Iggy's backside)

Roy Koopa: This is so going on Iggy's twitter page

(Roy does a Muttley laugh and secretly leaves the Garden)

* * *

(The Next Morning)

* * *

(Roy and Iggy walk towards the School)

Roy Koopa: I kinda lost sight of you last night, what we're you doing?

Iggy Koopa: Nothing important, i went straight Home after, while Rosey went to her Home

(Roy and Iggy enter the School and notices Bloopy looking at his Phone and giggling)

Bloopy: Hi Iggy, did you have fun with Rosey last night?

Iggy Koopa: What are you talking about?

Bloopy: Take a look at this

(Bloopy gives Iggy his Phone which shows him the naked pictures of him and Rosey Roy took on his Camera)

Iggy Koopa: DID YOU DO THIS BLOOPY!

(Roy looks at the Photos and slowly walks off without anybody noticing)

Bloopy: WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME, I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR PASSWORD, AND MY USERNAME IS NOT BULLYKOOPA88

Iggy Koopa: Wait a minute, i know that username, ROY!

(Roy is about to walk upstairs)

Roy Koopa: I'm a goner

(Roy runs upstairs, Iggy runs after him)

Iggy Koopa: JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU PERVERTED FREAK!

* * *

(Heather and Rosey enter the School and notices Bloopy sitting down while giggling)

Heather: Hey Bloopy, what's so funny?

Bloopy: Roy took photos of Iggy and Rosey naked and Iggy is so angry he's chasing Roy

Rosey Sky Violet: HE DID WHAT!

Bloopy: Here we go

(Rosey runs upstairs)

Heather: Why would Roy do that?

Bloopy: He must be jealous that he doesn't have a Girlfriend

Heather: WE MUST FIND ONE FOR HIM, THAT'S OUR MAIN OBJECTIVE, IF HE CAN'T FIND ONE, THEN HE'S GONNA BE LONELY FOREVER, FIGURE IT OUT BLOOPY, GET HIM A GIRLFRIEND!

Bloopy: Allright, we'll get him a Girlfriend, but how are we gonna find the right one for Him, there's a lot of Girls here, it could take forever to find the perfect one for Roy

Heather: Then let's searching then around the School for one today

Bloopy: What now, i don't know if that's a good idea Heather

(Heather has a moody look on her face and folds her arms)

Bloopy: Oh allright

(Heather smiles)

Bloopy: Let's go Date Hunting

(Bloopy and Heather walk down the Corridor)


	5. Breaking The Bloody Fourth Wall

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**iLoveLarryKoopax3: Oooooh Roy needs a girlfriend? He just so happens to be my second-favourite Koopaling!  
Name : Molly  
Eye colour : Blue  
Hair colour : Brown  
Clothes : Light pale blue dress with a silver necklace  
And I hope to be added to the story please! :D**

**Supermask: I thought you loved Larry, lol i'm only joking, welcome to the story Polly (coughs) I MEAN MOLLY!**

**Jeanette Violet: Okay Roy here she is  
Name:Jaden Sparks  
Looks:black hair with red streaks,green eyes  
Personality:trouble kid,she picks on people  
Who pick on the weaker,Rosey and her are  
Best friends  
Crush:(Roy likes her)  
Friends:Rosey  
Clothes:a black t-shirt with blood letters  
Saing:"don't mess with people cause your  
Messing with me"**

**Supermask: She's the perfect Girl for Roy, welcome to the story Jade with an extra n at the end**

**Guest: Good story! I'd like to join my oc is named Megan and she has blue eyes and short brown likes Roy and is an all a student. She likes strong people to. Her full name is Megan Casey.**

**-justsomegurl**

**Supermask: Then she should see those bodybuilders at the Gym one day, welcome to the story Megan, ****now let's move onto Chapter 5 of MK Secondary School**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Bloopy is owned by Supermask**

**Heather is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Rosey Sky Violet And Jaden Sparks is owned by Jeanette Violet**

**Molly is owned by ****iLoveLarryKoopax3**

******Megan Casey is owned by justsomegurl**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Bloopy and Heather walk down the Corridor)

Jaden Sparks: MOLLY YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!

(Bloopy and Heather look out the Window to see Jaden grabbing Molly by the Neck)

Bloopy: Oh great, it's Jaden

Heather: What does she want now?

Bloopy: Oh, she only bullies People who are weaker then Her, unless

(Bloopy and Heather have a shocked look on their face and slowly face each other and smile and walk off)

* * *

(Jaden is beating up Molly and Megan)

Jaden Sparks: YOU GUYS ARE PATHETICLY WEAK!

(Iggy walks towards Jaden Megan and Molly, Jaden notices Iggy)

Jaden Sparks: Well hello there

(Jaden throws a Can at Iggy's head)

Iggy Koopa: Ow...

Jaden Sparks: CAN IT DUMBNUTS!

(Jaden laughs, Roy appears behind Jaden and growls, Jaden turns around and notices Roy)

Jaden Sparks: Oh hello there, i didn't see you there

Roy Koopa: What are you doing to my Brother?

Jaden Sparks: I didn't see him there when i threw the Can

Roy Koopa: NOBODY PICKS ON MY BROTHER EXPECT FOR ME!

(Jaden slowly walks around Roy)

Jaden Sparks: Say, you're a cutie with those muscles, do you have a Girlfriend?

Roy Koopa: No

Jaden Sparks: Well then, do you wanna be my Boyfriend?

Roy Koopa: Hm, ok then

(Roy and Jaden walk away, Megan and Molly get off the Floor)

Molly: What was that all about?

Megan Casey: I don't know, but i think she will spend some more time with Him

(Iggy gets off the Floor)

Iggy Koopa: I need to tell Bloopy Heather and Rosey about this

* * *

(Bloopy Heather Rosey and Iggy are in the Kitchen)

Bloopy: WHAT DO YOU MEAN JADEN FELL IN LOVE WITH ROY!

Iggy Koopa: I don't know, she said that she loves Roy's muscles

Bloopy: Is that it then?

Iggy Koopa: Yep

Rosey Sky Violet: So you're saying that Roy has a Girlfriend now?

Iggy Koopa: Maybe, i don't know yet

(Megan and Molly enter the Room)

Iggy Koopa: Oh hello, you're the two Girls Jaden beat up right?

Megan Casey: Yes, i don't think we been introduced, my name is Megan Casey, and this is my friend Molly

Molly: Hi

(Roy and Jaden enter the Room)

Bloopy: Look's like somebody found a Mate

Roy Koopa: Damn right, i been looking for a Girl since i came to this School, but thank god i found Jaden

(Jaden blushes)

Iggy Koopa: Now Megan and Molly needs to find a Mate

Megan Casey: No we don't

Iggy Koopa: The rules are, that anybody in my Gang, has to have a Mate

(Megan sighs)

Iggy Koopa: I just think it's a fair rule, so lets find a date for you too, pronto

Megan Casey: Fine...

(Iggy Phones Supermask)

Supermask: (Phone) Hello

Iggy Koopa: Supermask we need to talk

Supermask: (Phone) About what?

Iggy Koopa: We need to find some mates for Megan Casey and Molly

(Supermask sighs)

Supermask: (Phone) Post in the comments if you wanna become Megan and Molly's Boyfriend, NOW GO AWAY I'M TRYING TO SET UP A PARTY WITH LUDWIG, AND DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL EITHER, JUST PRETEND YOU NEVER HEARD ANYTHING I SAID TO YOU!

(Supermask hangs up the Phone)

Iggy Koopa: Allright, you heard the Man, just find a date, or Supermask is gonna cancel this Story

Roy Koopa: He did not say that you jerk

Iggy Koopa: How did you hear what he was saying?

Roy Koopa: You put your Phone on Speaker mode Moron

Iggy Koopa: Oh..., so that explains why it was so loud

(Roy facepalms)

Roy Koopa: Perhaps you should check your Phone, before you put it on your Ear, and by the way, your Ear is bleeding

(Iggy touches his Ear and rubs the Blood off it)

Iggy Koopa: MY EAR IS BLEEDING!

(Iggy runs out of the Room)

Rosey Sky Violet: I'LL FETCH THE TISSUES FROM THE LADIES BATHROOM!

(Rosey runs out of the Room)

Iggy Koopa: (Background) I DON'T NEED TISSUES FROM THE LADIES BATHROOM I'M A MAN!

Rosey Sky Violet: (Background) IF I CHOP YOUR (censored) OFF, THEN YOU'LL BECOME A WOMAN!

Iggy Koopa: (Background) NO THANKS!

(Roy facepalms)


	6. The Package

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**justsomegurl: Lol. I hope Megan finds someone! Hope the next chapter is soon.**

**-justsomegurl**

**Supermask: Don't worry, she'll get the Guy soon**

**Colby Waker: Can I join this one too?**

**Supermask: Sure, i know you PM me about your Characters, welcome to the story Donny And Mary, ****now let's move onto Chapter 6 of MK Secondary School**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Bloopy is owned by Supermask**

**Heather is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Rosey Sky Violet And Jaden Sparks is owned by Jeanette Violet**

**Molly is owned by ****iLoveLarryKoopax3**

******Megan Casey is owned by justsomegurl**

******Donny and Mary is owned by Colby Waker**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(The Postman arrives at the School holding a Package and throws it at the Door and runs off)

* * *

(Roy and Jaden are sitting on a Bench)

Roy Koopa: So Jaden, tell me everything about yourself?

Jaden Sparks: Well, there isn't much to say about me, i don't wanna talk about it?

Roy Koopa: What's the matter Jaden?

Jaden Sparks: I work at a Post Office with my Mum Dad and Brother

Roy Koopa: What's wrong with that?

Jaden Sparks: What's wrong with that

(Jaden stands up)

Jaden Sparks: Roy, it's a boring Job, i'm the one who delivers the Post all day, i don't like it, i deserve to live somewhere else, a Place where your Family Members don't abuse you?

Roy Koopa: Why do they abuse me?

Jaden Sparks: I'm an Orphan, i wasn't born from them, my real Mother and Father died in an accident

Roy Koopa: Oh god, i'm so sorry, my Mum died 2 years ago, she was killed by Thugs on the Day my youngest Brother was born, and me and Iggy swore we never tell the Kid about that, it will break his Heart, so don't mention it to Him

Iggy Koopa: JADEN!

(Jaden and Roy notices Iggy walking towards them holding a Package)

Iggy Koopa: I found this outside the Front Door delivered to you Jaden

Jaden Sparks: What?

(Jaden takes the Package out of Iggy's Hand)

Jaden Sparks: Who would deliver a Package to me now?

Roy Koopa: Probably a gift from your Parents?

Jaden Sparks: But they never send me anything

(Jaden sighs)

Jaden Sparks: Let's find out what's inside it

(Jaden puts the Package on the Floor and opens it to reveal a Doduo from Pokemon)

Jaden Sparks: HOLY JESUS, WHAT IS THAT, WHAT THE (censored) IS THAT!

Donny: Excuse me Madame, i do not like you're attitude, YOU NEVER SEEN MY KIND BEFORE!

Jaden Sparks: No...

(Donny and Mary jump out of the Box)

Donny: NOW LISTEN HERE MISSY, I'M GONNA PECK YOU PRETTY BAD, A PECK YOU WON'T FORGET!

Iggy Koopa: Excuse me Mr Bird thingy

Donny: I'M A DODUO!

Iggy Koopa: Sorry, Doduo, who are you, and why are you Here?

Donny: My name is Donny, and the other Head is Mary, she doesn't talk and she's Shy

Iggy Koopa: Oh...

Donny: Now if you excuse me, I LIKE TO HAVE SOME SLEEP IN MY BOX!

(Donny and Mary climbs into the Box and closes it)

Roy Koopa: Jesus, this Guy is more Bossy then my Dad

Iggy Koopa: You can say that again

(Iggy chuckles, Roy has an angry look on his Face)

Iggy Koopa: I should go away now shouldn't i?

Roy Koopa: Sound's fine to me

(Iggy walks off)

Roy Koopa: What do you wanna do with the Doduo?

Jaden Sparks: I think i should keep it?

Roy Koopa: Who wouldn't wanna throw away a good Species?

(Jaden picks up the Package)

Jaden Sparks: Well then, let's get Iggy and Rosey to study it

(Jaden and Roy walks off)

* * *

(Iggy and Rosey examine Donny and Mary while Roy Jaden Bloopy Heather Megan and Molly watch)

Iggy Koopa: It's incredible that a Two Headed Bird thingy known as a Doduo is at MK Secondary School?

(Rosey injects Donny and Mary with a Blood injection)

Donny: OW, HEY MIND WILL YOU'RE POKING THAT THING!

Rosey Sky Violent: Sorry, it's just that we need to have your Blood sample Donny

Donny: Who the hell needs my Blood sample?

Rosey Sky Violet: Scientists, like me and Iggy

(Rosey put's Donny and Mary's Blood in a Tube and puts the words Donny and Mary on it)

Donny: WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO ME!

Rosey Sky Violet: Hm, it appears you have had a bad Life before

Donny: OF COURSE I HAD A HARD LIFE BEFORE, MY MUM AND DAD WE'RE KILLED BY POSTMEN, they wanted to send a Gift to you Jaden, they still hate you, they're coming in to give you a punishment you won't forget?

Jaden Sparks: What's that?

Donny: Death...

(Jaden has a shocked look on Her Face)

Jaden Sparks: But they can't do this to Me, after all this Bullying, they decided i'm useless, want to Kill me instead?

Donny: Yes Jaden, you're whole Life is a End

(Jaden sits down)

Jaden Sparks: I don't believe this, there's nothing i can do now, it's all over

(Roy sits down next to Her)

Roy Koopa: No no Jaden, it's gonna be allright, me and the Others will try our best to keep your Parents away from You, even with our bare Hands

(Jaden sniffs)

Jaden Sparks: You'll do that for me?

Roy Koopa: We'll do anything for you Jaden, because i love you more then anybody else

Jaden Sparks: You do?

Roy Koopa: Well this is over, do you fancy staying at my Place for the rest of my life?

Jaden Sparks: Oh Roy

(Roy and Jaden kiss each other on the Lips, Everybody smiles)


	7. I'll Make A Man Out Of You

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Sissy 13: Here's my OCs!**

**Name:Shellsons**

**Species:Shellmon**

**Looks:A Shellmon with a black leather jacket and black bowler hat.**

**Personality:A dumb and mean bully**

**Likes:Beating up nerds,spicy foods.**

**Friends:His unnamed group of Ponytas**

**Name:Mary T. Eevee**

**Species:Eevee**

**Looks:An Eevee with thick round glasses and purple panties,though she covers the panties with pink pants.**

**Personality:shy,geeky,and timid**

**Likes:Math,Science,and Reading**

**Friends:Donny and Mary**

**Donny: YAY YOU LIKE ME, and Mary too why would i forget about Her, Welcome to the story Shellsons and Mary T. Eevee**

**Jeanette Violet: Omg  
How do you know Jaden is an orphan can  
You read minds cause that is the one detail  
I forgot**

**Supermask: cause i can read minds now (reads Jeanette's Mind) in about 1 minute, you will go to the Toilet, and have a Pee**

**Justsomegurl: The last part when everyone smile...no. Megan hates Jaden because she's datingRoy. She LOVES Roy. How she finds someone. Oh well, sucks for her! Anyways, Supermask when are you gonna update other storeys? You're awesome Supermask!**

**Supermask: aw... i feel loved, now let's move onto Chapter 7 of MK Secondary School**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Bloopy is owned by Supermask**

**Heather is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Rosey Sky Violet And Jaden Sparks is owned by Jeanette Violet**

**Molly is owned by ****iLoveLarryKoopax3**

******Megan Casey is owned by justsomegurl**

******Donny and Mary is owned by Colby Waker**

******Shellsons and Mary T. Eevee is owned by Sissy 13**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Jaden's Parents and Brother enter the School)

Mrs Sparks: Allright, let's go give our Daughter a spanking she'll never forget

Mr Sparks: You got it right to the very Top

(Mrs Sparks opens the Door but gets hit with a Baseball Hat that was hanging from the Ceiling and is knocked into a Bush)

Mr Sparks: You ok?

(Mrs Sparks climbs out of the Bush)

Mrs Sparks: I'm fine, it's nothing but a flesh wound, right

(Mrs Sparks grabs Junior Sparks by the Neck)

Mrs Sparks: I want the subversive who tried to assassinate me found.

Junior Sparks: I just love findin' subversives. Mum, what's a subversive?

Mrs Sparks: Someone who doesn't have very long to live.

(Mrs Sparks hears Music playing)

Mrs Sparks: Well, what do we have here?

(Mrs Sparks looks over the Desk and notices Shellsons and Mary T. Eevee)

Mrs Sparks: You Kids have better been sorry for messing with Mrs Casey

(Mrs Sparks is about to grab Shellsons and Mary T. Eevee, Roy and Iggy appear and squirt the Spark's with fire extinguishers)

Roy Koopa: GET TO SOMEWHERE SAFE, GO GO GO!

(Shellsons and Mary T. Eevee run out of the Room, Roy and Iggy follow them, Junior Mr and Mrs Sparks gets up)

Mrs Sparks: Change of plan, kill them all

(Junior Mr and Mrs Sparks leave the School)

* * *

Bloopy, Heather Rosey, Jaden Molly, Megan, Donny and Mary are in the Cellar)

Donny: This is a waste of time, how long will the Koopas take to come back?

Jaden Sparks: Hold your Horses Donny, they'll come any second now

(Shellsons, Mary. T, Roy, and Iggy enter the Cellar)

Roy Koopa: Allright pipsqueaks

(Roy points a Gun at Shellsons and Mary T.)

Roy Koopa: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!

Shellsons: My name is Shellsons, and i wish to join your Team

Roy Koopa: And who are you Madame?

Mary T Eevee: Eevee, Mary T. Eevee

Roy Koopa: Great, two Marys, this is slighty confusing this is, allright you two

(Roy throws a Gun at Everybody)

Roy Koopa: (Sings) Let's get down to business - to defeat the Huns.  
Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch I ever met.  
But you can bet before we're through.  
Mister, I'll make a man out of you.

(Roy throws a Chair out a Window and looks out it to see a Forest)

Roy Koopa: (Sings) Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
You are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man out of you

(Roy commands everybody to do 20 push-ups on the Floor)

Iggy Koopa: (Sings) I'm never gonna catch my breath

Bloopy: (Sings) Say good-bye to those who knew me

Heather: (Sings) Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym

Rosey Sky Violet: (Sings) This guy's got 'em seared to death

Molly: (Sings) Hope he doesn't see right through me

Megan Casey: (Sings) Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

(Everybody stops doing Push-Ups and stands up)

All: (Sings) Be a man

Roy Koopa: (Sings) We must be swift as the coursing river

All: (Sings) Be a man

Roy Koopa: (Sings) With all the force of a great typhoon

All: (Sings) Be a man

Roy Koopa: (Sings) With all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon

(Roy points at the Clock)

Roy Koopa: (Sings) Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order and you might survive  
You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home you're through  
How could I make a man out of you?

(Roy karate Chops a Table which gets cut in half)

All: (Sings) Be a man

Roy Koopa: (Sings) We must be swift as the coursing river

All: (Sings) Be a man

Roy Koopa: (Sings) With all the force of a great typhoon

All: (Sings) Be a man

Roy Koopa: (Sings) With all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon

All: (Sings) Be a man

Roy Koopa: (Sings) We must be swift as the coursing river

All: (Sings) Be a man

Roy Koopa: (Sings) With all the force of a great typhoon

All: (Sings) Be a man

Roy Koopa: (Sings) With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

(Everybody Cheers)


	8. Loving You

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Jeanette Violet: Omg you can read minds  
I LOVE the song I'll "make a man out of you"**

**Supermask: (Sings) Let's get down to business - to write the Chapter.  
Did they send me Fanfics when I asked for Characters?  
You're the coolest bunch I ever met.  
But you can bet before we're through.  
Madame, I'll write a Story out of you.**

**Justsomegurl: I will say this every chapter- You are flippin awesome Supermask! Hope you update soon! And yes, you ROCK (don't know how many times I'm gonna say that!)**

**Supermask: ****Of course i'm flipping awesome, i'm Supermask, i'm designed to write stories like this, the next generation of Fanfiction and you are gonna say that until one of us both die, now let's move onto Chapter 8 of MK Secondary School**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Bloopy is owned by Supermask**

**Heather is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Rosey Sky Violet And Jaden Sparks is owned by Jeanette Violet**

**Molly is owned by ****iLoveLarryKoopax3**

******Megan Casey is owned by justsomegurl**

******Donny and Mary is owned by Colby Waker**

******Shellsons and Mary T. Eevee is owned by Sissy 13**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Jaden looks down from a Balcony, Loving You by Minnie Riperton starts playing)

Jaden Sparks: (Sings) Loving you is easy 'cause you're beautiful,  
making love with you is all I wanna do.  
Loving you is more than just a dream come true,  
and everything that I do is out of loving you.

(Jaden imagines Roy behind Her)

Jaden Sparks: (Sings) la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la la la la la la...  
Do do do doo ohhhhhhhh

(Jaden and the imaginary Roy start dancing)

Jaden Sparks: (Sings) No one else can make me feel the colors that you bring.  
Stay with me while we grow old  
And we will live each day in the springtime.  
loving you has made my life so beautiful,  
and everyday of my life is filled with loving you.

(The imaginary Roy disappears)

Jaden Sparks: (Sings) Loving you, I see your soul come shining through,  
and everytime that we, oohh..  
I'm more in love with you.

(Jaden has a sad look on Her face)

Jaden Sparks: (Sings) la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la la la la la la...  
Do do do doo ohhhhhhhh

(Jaden lies down on the Bed)

Jaden Sparks: (Sings) No one else can make me feel the colors that you bring,  
Stay with me while we grow old  
And we will live each day in the springtime.  
loving you is easy 'cause you're beautiful,  
and every day of my life is filled with loving you.  
Loving you, I see your soul come shining through,  
and everytime that we, oohh..  
I'm more in love with you.

(Jaden imagines Roy next to Her on the Bed)

Jaden Sparks: (Sings) la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la la la la la la la  
Do do do doo...oohhhhh.

(Jaden falls asleep, the imaginary Roy disappears)

* * *

(Roy and Iggy sit down on Benches)

Iggy Koopa: I don't want your Girlfriend to be hurt Roy, i think you should help Her

Roy Koopa: I am helping Her Moron, can't you see it

Iggy Koopa: You know Roy, i wish you weren't mean to People all the time

(Iggy gets hit by a Water Balloon, Shellsons laughs)

Shellsons: Wow, what a pathetic Baby Moron

(Roy growls and picks up a Rock)

Roy Koopa: NOBODY HURTS MY BROTHER EXPECT FOR ME!

Shellsons: Uh-oh

(Roy roars and throws the Rock at Shellsons)

Shellsons: This is gonna hurt a lot

(Shellsons gets hit by the Rock)

Shellsons: I was wrong, i didn't feel a thing

(Shellsons faints)

Roy Koopa: Turns out the Guy wasn't a huge Fan of Hard Rock, you allright Iggy?

Iggy Koopa: No, i just get hit with a Water Balloon

Roy Koopa: Sarcasm?

Iggy Koopa: Yep

Roy Koopa: Though so

(Mary T. walks over to Roy and Iggy)

Mary T. Eevee: What happened to Shellsons?

Roy Koopa: He's not a huge Fan of Hard Rock

Mary T. Eevee: Ok enough of the Cheesy One Liners, cause his head is bleeding hard

(Roy and Iggy notices Shellsons Head bleeding)

Roy Koopa: Uh...

(Roy chuckles)

Roy Koopa: Oops

Mary T. Eevee: Yeah, you should watch out of how you should hit People

Roy Koopa: Oh should i

(Roy is about to punch Mary, but Iggy grabs his Arm)

Iggy Koopa: ENOUGH VIOLENCE ROY!

(Roy forces his Arm out of Iggy's Hands)

Iggy Koopa: WHEN WILL YOU EVER LEARN TO BE NICE TO PEOPLE!

(Iggy storms off)

Roy Koopa: Iggy come on Bro

Iggy Koopa: Nope, you had your last chance, now it's gone for good, goodbye forever Roy

(Roy storms off the other direction)

Roy Koopa: Wake Shellsons up will ya

(Mary T. walks over to Shellsons)

* * *

(Roy is on the Phone to Bowser)

Bowser: (Phone) Hello there, if your trying to call Bowser, i'm afraid he's doing something else at the moment, so please call Him after the Roar

(Bowser roars, Roy closes his Eyes in Pain)

Roy Koopa: JESUS CHRIST, Hey Dad it's Me, sorry about saying Jesus Christ, listen, i wanted to call because, i'm not doing good at School at the moment, i need to move on, so, if you could just teach me to behave, and to be calm do, i'll love everybody more then i could possibly imagine, apart from Mario and his Friends, anyways, bye

(Roy hangs up the Phone and walks off)


End file.
